Lüttenberg
The Constitutional Republic of Lüttenberg is one of the Great Powers of turn-of-the century Casquilha. While significantly smaller territorialy than other Great Powers, it's natural resources and strategic location have contributed to a high GDP. While not maintaining a large military, Lüttenberg has a very strong scientific sector with many inventors and scientists working day and night. The general attitude towards religion and largely atheist population allow for some experiments that would be considered taboo in more religious regions. While historically neutral in most international matters, Lüttenberg has lately become more active in that area. While not exactly an allience, Lüttenberg has developed a mutually beneficial relationship with it's historical rival - Agivaea. Lüttenberg is run by Xaxk. History Sometime during the 6th century, the Wilmar tribes living in areas that today are Sohneburg, undertook large scale expeditions to the east. A number of these people ended up in the mountainous region that today is Lüttenberg. After the discovery of different metals in the mountains, a large number of the Wilmar people migrated to these new areas. Those who stayed behind later became the Sohneburgers. Lüttenberg, historically rivalling Agivaea, has remained largely neutral in international arguments for the past few decades. The easily defendable geographic location of the country has allowed Lüttenberg to focus on economy and science, while maintaining a well trained but small military force. The largest income of Lüttenberg is without doubt the extensive mining of iron, copper, bauxite and gold. This, especially after the industrialisation, has given an enormous boost to Lüttenbergian economy, which in turn has favoured many scientific breakthroughs. Recent History Military The military of Lüttenberg is mostly focused on mountain infantry. Machine guns, artillery and fortification lines have been incorporated into the national military doctrine, counting on superior firepower to overwhelm any potential enemies. While Lüttenberg does maintain a navy, it mostly functions as a token defence force rather than a serious threat to a larger fleet. The short coastline is protected by enormous coastal batteries, which would, in case of an hostile amphibious assault, also provide support for the navy. While only a few aeroplanes have been incorporated into the military service, airships are being developed to conduct bombing raids. Infantry Mountain infantry Armoured units Air force Airships Weininger Class In early 1919 Erhardt Weininger introduced his newest airship design - the Weininger Class. This new airship quickly made waves in the airship industry and was the first Lüttenberg airship design to see as much commercial and military use as it did. It was also the first Lüttenberg airship to be modified for military use, namely as a bomber airship under the name "BmbKpfLftSch Weininger" (Bomber battleairship Weininger). A downgraded export model of the Weininger class was also designed, the most famous one is possibly the one sold to the king of San Martin. It is rumoured that the king payed ridiculous amounts of gold for the airship, possibly overpaying the real value more than a 100 times. That would explain where Weininger got the resources to continue his designs as fast as he did. Denker Class After introducing the Weininger class into service, worries on how the large bomber airship were to counter possible enemy airplane or airship attacks. Even though the Weininger class ships were armed with several machinegun and cannon positions, those were deemed insufficient. Thus the smaller and faster Denker class was designed. Gunships Donnervogel Class The hybrid technology of the Donnervogel class allowed the airship to reach higher speeds and circle it's targets while firing at them from the heavy artillery pieces mounted on it's sides. Although the cannons didn't have the same destructive ability as bombs, they did come close and while the airship had to circle the target at lower altitudes than a bomber, the cannon fire was much more accurate than a bombing run, making this airship excellent for targeting smaller targets while ensuring minimal collateral damage. Naval bombers After the Vertinge Strait Massacre it became apparent that the conventional bomber airship were quite useless against naval vessels. Though heavy bombs dropped on fleet in formations could inflict serious damage only through shockwave, the bombers designed to hit large stationary ground targets were deemed inefficient against enemy ships. The new approach was to use the flying wing design invented by Erhardt Weininger and arm it with torpedos that would first glide towards the targets and drop into water at the appropriate moment. This project resulted in two new airship designs - the heavier Adler class naval bomber airship and the smaller Albatros class fast attack airship. "In other news, new type of hybrid airship have been spotted patrolling the seas around Cysien as well as Turpol, Lüttenberg, Astriar and around Ishwar. Although airforce officials have refused to comment on the specifics they had this to say: "While fighting against the Cysien navy, it became apparent that our bomber airship were not up for the task of hitting small moving targets, only carpetbombing the enemy ships had any effect whatsoever. Thus we have designed a new generation of hybrid airship. These are armed with torpedos as well as depth charges and are able to reach high speeds thanks to their hybrid hull design." The larger Adler class is reported to reach speeds up to 180 km/h and the smaller Albatros class "fast naval attack airship" is reported to have reached speeds over 200 km/h. Though the albatros was originally supposed to reach even higher speeds, the hull design, causing much more air resistance than for a conventional HTA aircraft, prevents reaching higher speeds at reasonable fuel efficiency levels." - A Lüttenberg news article on the new airship designs'' Adler Class The Adler class airships, while faster than conventional airships due to it's flying wing design, were still quite slow and large and thus great targets for any enemy ships they would engage. As a close range engagement would have been almost suicidal due to the aforementioned characteristics, these ships would engage enemy fleets from a long range and divert from the path after dropping their torpedos. Armed with large numbers of torpedos, the doctrine dictated that they were to aim for the center of the fleet and drop their numerous torpedos, hoping some would find their targets. Albatros Class The Albatros class airships were much faster and smaller than the Adler class. The Albatros class airship were the first airships used by Lüttenburg that were not proper lighter than air aircraft, rather combining the LTA and HTA technologies to design a fast attack bomber capable of carrying a lot of armaments. Though it's torpedo loads were inferior to those of the Adler class, these fast attack airship were capable of much faster flight and had a much smaller profile, thus making close range engagements safer. These airships were to engage the enemy ships from a high altitude, dive in for a strike, drop their torpedos and either move in for another strike or disengage. The agility of this class made it suitable for picking off straggling ships or smaller patrols, though the concentrated fire of full sized fleet would still be enough of a threat to deter any attacks. In those cases the Adler class ships would engage first and then the Albatros would move in to make the most of the confusion. Culture Lüttenberg is culturally Christianwill be changed depending on what the alternative beliefs are, however only a small portion of the population are devout followers of any religion. The industrialisation and scientific advancements have turned people apathetic towards religion as a whole. Danior Between Lüttenberg and Agivaea lies Danior, while the area has been historically governed by both sides, today neither side claims it as their own. While not a true sovereign state, it has been labelled as the Free State of Danior. While it does sport some sort of a local government, both Lüttenberg and Agivaea maintain a military presence in the area. The ethnic minority residing in Danior is largely despised by both great powers which has caused great tension in the area between the locals and the peacekeeping forces. Category:Great Powers Category:Nations Category:TGC1